


Set controls for the heart of the sun.

by MrsRidcully



Series: Dark Side of the Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butterscotch Pudding, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Fluff and Cuddling, Good Alpha Peter, Hand Feeding, Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship, Polyamory, Sub Chris Argent, Switch Peter Hale, my stuff, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Its the morning after and Chris wants his butterscotch pudding, while his Dom is hungry for something else.





	Set controls for the heart of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes it happened and Dom Stiles is now a series because Bunnywest is an evil enabler, but also the most patient comma wrangler and full stop thrower I know. This series was going to be called Pink Floyd songs made me do it but Bunnywest threw the name Dark Side of the Moon at me and well what can I say its perfect.

Chris wakes up slowly, aware of the warm body behind him breathing softly against his back. Blinking, he fumbles around looking for the bed’s other occupant but only finds a cool spot. He moves his face into the pillow, soaking in the traces of Peter’s aftershave and the unique scent that’s distinctly Peter. 

He stretches out. There’s a pleasant ache in his ass, and he slips his hand down and lets his fingers brush his still loose rim. It’s still sticky with lube and come. He presses against it to feel the slight sting, making the memories of last night real. 

He feels lips brush against his shoulder and a long muscular arm wrap around his waist. Chris settles into the hold, enjoying Stiles’s warmth and the comfort of waking with someone beside him. 

“Are you sore baby?” Stiles murmurs sleepily into Chris skin. Chris is shocked at how right if feels to wake up in bed with these two – well, with Stiles. 

"Not much, a little tender. Where’s Peter?” he mumbles, a little moan escaping when Stiles’s fingers replace Chris’s. tracing his puffy rim. 

“Downstairs getting breakfast ready.” Stiles nips at Chris’s shoulder. Peter suggested I should wake you and fuck you, make you smell like us inside and out,” Stiles growls gently as he worries at the skin on Chris’s shoulder. 

Chris lets out a deep moan at that, some primal need deep inside wanting to be marked and claimed by both men, to have a tangible reminder during the day that both of them want him. 

Stiles’s hands smooth over Chris’s backside in sweeping strokes as he continues to kiss and nibble along his neck and jaw. 

Stiles sits up and pulls the blankets back. “Roll over onto you back, pet,” Stiles smooths his hand up Chris’s thighs. “ Pull your legs up to your chest sweetheart, let me see that pretty hole of yours,” Stiles growls out. 

Chris obliges, feeling vulnerable and open. He hooks his arms around his knees, holding himself open for Stiles, blushing furiously at the hungry look his Dom gives. 

“So pretty for me, still puffy from taking Alpha’s fat cock, but not too sore.” Stiles lets his fingers move slowly down the inside of Chris’s thighs, tantalizingly close to his growing erection - but not close enough. Chris lets out a whine and Stiles smirks. 

“Patience, I'll give you what you need.” Stiles’s fingers ghost over Chris’s dick and then move on, tracing softly around his hole, a soft pressure - and then the fingers are gone. 

“Stiles, you’re killing me,” Chris groans, but then sees Stiles glare and raise an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, Sir.” 

“Better, sweetheart. Just let me play. Peter got his fill last night, now it's my turn.” Stiles’s head ducks down between Chris’s legs. 

Chris lets out a yelp when he feels Stiles’s warm tongue drag from his hole along his perineum, then nose against his balls. If Stiles keeps this up, Chris is going to come before Stiles even gets his cock inside him. Unerringly, as if Stiles knows how he feels, Stiles’s hand wraps around the base of Chris’s cock, staving off his impending orgasm. 

“I’m going to have so much fun teaching you orgasm control, pet.” Stiles slips a finger in Chris’s already loose hole, twisting it and probing until he’s nudging that bundle of nerves that light Chris up from the inside. Again, his orgasm threatens, but Stiles increases the pressure of the hand he has holding Chris’s cock. 

Stiles licks a stripe up Chris’s aching length and Chris can  _ hear _ his grin. “Hmm, I wonder if I could teach you to come with just a word?” Another finger slides inside him, both working his prostate with infinite skill. Sweat covers Chris's torso and he pants and moans. It’s too much and not enough. 

“Sir,” Chris whines out, panting and squirming under the assault of Stiles’s fingers and mouth. 

“You ready for me to fuck you, baby?” Stiles moves so he’s between Chris’s legs, leaning down he kisses Chris softly “Do you want that, baby? I need your words.” 

“Yes Sir, Please-fuck me.” 

Stiles leans down and kissed Chris again, hungrily this time. Chris responds, chasing Stiles’s lips with his own, moaning as Stiles licks into his mouth. 

“You ready, baby?” 

“Please, Sir.” 

Stiles positions Chris’s legs so they rest on Stiles’s broad shoulders and slowly pushes into Chris, who moans as Stiles slides in. “God, you fit me like a glove, your sweet ass was made for me,” Stiles whispers. He lifts Chris’s hips and begins to slowly thrust. The drag and pull is exquisite. Chris goes to move a hand down to stroke himself, but his hand is quickly pulled away. “No, baby. No touching that pretty cock of yours.” 

Chris wants to whine and complain, but then Stiles starts to fuck him harder, rolling his hips and driving all the coherent thought out of him. Stiles thrusts harder, and Chris bares his neck when he feels Stiles’s hand lightly holding his throat, the light pressure of those long fingers on his throat kicking a shot of arousal though him. The firmness of Stiles’s thumb on the underside of his jaw, the strength in the broad palm across his throat, has Chris moaning incoherently. 

“You like that sweetheart, my hand on your throat while I fuck your sweet ass? Could you come for me like this, Chris?” Stiles asks. He changes the angle of his thrusts, firmly nudging Chris’s prostate while his hand gently squeezes and contracts around Chris’s throat. 

“You’re ours, Christopher. Ours to mark, ours to fuck,” Stiles leans in close and whispers, “Ours to  _ love. _ ” 

Chris feels his climax barreling though him, the strong hand at his throat and the demanding cock in his ass sending him reeling into white noise. Stiles orgasms not long after with a litany of praise and filth. 

Chris hazily feels himself being moved and a warm cloth wiping him down, then Stiles lays down, pulling a now boneless Chris across his chest. 

“Are you okay, pet?” 

Chris smiles into Stile’s chest, enjoying the closeness. “I'm good.” Chris drifts, feeling comfortable and safe. He feels the bed dip, and Peter’s unmistakably warm hands stroke his cheek. 

“Did you break our hunter?” Peter tuts good-naturedly, settling closer to run his hands through Chris’s unruly hair. 

“Only a little bit. Though, I may have let the cat out of the bag,” Stiles answers from above him. 

Peter laughs softly. “How so, sweetheart?” 

Chris perks up, not opening his eyes but listening carefully to the conversation. 

“I may have slipped up and mentioned we love him.” 

Peter lets out a warm rumbling laugh and the shifted weight on the bed tells Chris that Peter has leaned over the bed, and he hears the sound of soft kisses above him. 

“Oh well, that’s all right then. You were always better at declarations of love than me.” Chris smiles into the pillow when Peter leans down and kisses his head. 

Chris isn’t sure if he’s ready to return the declaration. He hopes someday soon he might be able to, but for now he’s willing to trust that the pair truly do care for him. 

He likes the thought of giving up control, even if it’s only within these walls. He somehow trusts Peter and Stiles implicitly, and that frightens him a little. 

Peter muses, “While I like the idea of luxuriating in bed all day, I think showers are in order, then food.” 

Chris has to agree. Despite stiles wipeing him down he still feels distinctly sticky. Besides, a warm shower might work out some of the aches in his muscles – he's neither a young man like Stiles, or a werewolf, so his body is feeling a little used. 

Chris moves, rolling over. “Shower sounds good.” He smiles up at the other two, even as he winces a little at the ache in his legs and ass. 

As Stiles gets up from the bed, Chris takes the chance to ogle him. Over the last few years Stiles has grown and filled out, He’s not muscular like Peter, but built more like a runner, all long lines and smooth muscle. Peter’s more solid muscle and mass. That thick neck of his has featured in more than a few of Chris’s late-night fantasies. It occurs to Chris that he no longer has to fantasize, to wonder what it would be like. 

A small, ugly voice in the back of his mind murmurs _ it’s too good to last, _ but a glance at the soft, doting look on Stiles’s face and Peter’s warm body alongside his helps quiet the poisonous whisper. 

“All right sweetheart, up and into the shower.” Peter gently pulls Chris upright, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Be a good boy, and you can have pudding for breakfast.” Peter’s eyes twinkle with amusement. 

Chris’s stomach lets out a loud growl in answer to Peter’s comment, and he moves as quickly as his sore thighs and backside will let him. 

_____________________________________ 

Chris is walking out of the shower rubbing a towel through his scruffy hair when a thought strikes him. He feels good, and not just physically. His mind feels clear, and he feels right in his own skin, for the first time in maybe years. 

Chris turns to see Stiles standing at the dresser pulling underwear and socks out. He’s already dressed in his go-to of denim and t shirt. 

“You okay there? You look a little lost in thought.” Stiles smiles softly, coming over to Chris and pulling him into a hug. 

Chris lets his towel drop from his hand and melts into the warm of Stiles’s arms. “I'm good. Great, actually.” 

Stiles laughs. “You sound surprised.” 

Chris smiles. “I am. I wasn’t expecting this - this  _ thing  _ between the three of us.” 

Stiles makes a soft sound. “You're not regretting it, are you?” 

Chris shakes his head “I said I was surprised, not upset Stiles. And no, I don’t regret this. I want you, and I want Peter.” Chris walks over and grabs the soft denim jeans Peter’s left out for him. Slipping them on he looks over at Stiles. “I’m happy, Stiles. Don’t look so worried. It's just that this - the three of us - is going to take some getting used to. That, and the other stuff.” Chris feels himself blush a little. 

“Just be open and honest is all we ask, Chris. If anything we say or do makes you uncomfortable, you just have to tell us.” Stiles says, handing Chris a shirt. 

“So, the D/s stuff. Is that just for when we’re having sex?” Chris asks, his voice muffled as he pulls the shirt on. 

“We’re not in our dynamic twenty-four seven, but there are some aspects that do filter through to the day to day, more so now we have you with us.” Stiles stands back, looking at Chris appraisingly. 

Chris arches a brow at Stiles’s open scrutiny. “What?” 

“You do look happy.” Stiles tilts his head and grins. “I'm sure if Peter were here, he would agree.” 

Chris’s cheeks heat up under Stiles' gaze. ”You and Peter, I think you make me happy.” Chris shakes his head. ”No, you  _ do _ make me happy. I just, it’s a hard thing to get used to again.” 

Stiles nods, a look of understanding in his eyes. “Lets get downstairs. I’m sure Peter has gone overboard on the breakfast.” 

Walking into the kitchen Chris tries not to laugh at the sight of Peter in his favorite Mary Berry apron. On the table there are bowls of fresh cut fruit and plates laden with hot pancakes. Chris’s stomach lets out an approving growl. He’ll never get tired of seeing Peter like this, relaxed and happy, and Chris is certain that Stiles is the reason for both he and Peter finding something neither though they were worthy of. 

“Where do you want me to sit?” Chris quickly ducks in to press a quick, shy kiss to Peters cheek. 

Peter’s hand shoots out and pulls Chris in close.r “Firstly, I need a proper morning kiss.” 

Chris obliges, and finds himself melting into Peter’s hold while Peter kisses him soundly. Peter’s mouth tastes like fruit, sweet and tart rolled into one, perhaps a perfect taste for the Wolf. 

Chris is a little surprised when Peter ducks his head down to sniff at Chris’s throat, the drag of Peters stubble feeling nice. He realizes Peter is scenting him, making sure every other wolf knows that Chris is his. Chris won't lie to himself and say he doesn’t like it - he actually finds the whole idea comforting, and disconcertingly hot. 

“Now sweetheart, I was wondering if you would oblige me with a small favour.” Peter steps back to grab plates from the counter. 

“And what would that be, Peter?” Chris smirks at the slightly nervous look in Peter’s eyes. 

Stiles settles himself down at one of the chairs and gives Peter a teasing smile. ”Just ask him, Peter.” 

Peter rolls his blue eyes at Stiles, then nervously looks to Chris. “My Wolf is a bit of a love-struck idiot. He likes to provide for his pack, but he also loves it when his pack mates show him their submission.” 

Chris nods, not sure where this is going but not stopping Peter. “You know I submit to you as Alpha, Peter. Just because of what we are now, that’s not going to change.” 

“I know, dear man. This is something that would please both my wolf and myself, if you would agree, but,” Peter puts his hand against Chris’s chest softly, “I would completely understand if you said no.” 

“Peter, if you’re saying you need to fuck me over the breakfast table I’m not averse, but I am hungry so...” Chris smiles at the Alpha, feeling a flash of pride at the red Peters eyes flashes. 

“Oh, while I look forward to fucking you on every surface of this apartment, it's not that. I would like to feed you. More specifically, hand feed you whilst you knelt for me” Peter says softly. 

Chris drops his eyes to the cold tile floor. It’ll will be hell on his knees, but the idea settles like something warm and comforting in his belly. 

“OK, but those tiles are going to be uncomfortable.” The look of surprise in Peters eyes is adorable, and Chris laughs when Peter speeds out of the room. Chris looks over at Stiles who just shrugs and forks a great helping of pancake into his mouth. 

Peter comes back into the room holding a large cushion and drops it next to his chair. "Would this be more comfortable?” 

Chris smirks at Peter’s eagerness “Yes Peter, that would be fine.” 

Moving to the cushion Chris lowers himself slowly till he’s kneeling comfortably, settling his hands comfortably in his lap he looks up at Peter. 

“Is this what you want, Alpha?” he asks, and is rewarded with a soft growl from Peter. 

“Oh, you look lovely like that Christopher. Stiles, I must insist we teach our hunter all the lovely submissive poses we can.” 

Stiles looks on with a fond amusement, but nods. “I agree. You do look lovely like that, Chris.” 

Chris drops his head, fighting a blush. Why does hearing these two praise him go straight to his cock? A firm hand under his chin has him looking back up at Peter. 

“Now, none of that. Look at me, sweetheart. I want to see those lovely blue eyes. you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you should be proud that you please us so.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Good boy.” Peter’s voice is like a balm, and Chris feels the heat of his embarrassment flee and just basks in the warmth of Peter and Stiles’s pride in him. 

Peter settles in his chair. First he gives Chris small slices of fruit, and it feels a little strange to have Peter feed, him but soon he finds himself slipping into a soft headspace, just enjoying the attention and the delicious food, licking his lips to chase the sweetness. Chris smiles softly at the heated look he gets from Peter. 

“Oh, are you a little tease?’” Peter growls happily, lifting a spoon towards Chris’s mouth. Chris smirks and opens his mouth, nearly swooning at the taste of rich butterscotch pudding, the sauce rich and sweet but not cloying, and the pudding buttery and light. He closes his eyes and moans a little at the taste, each spoonful sending him drifting further into that soft warm place, aware that both Peter and Stiles are there and he’s safe. 

He slowly comes back to himself, aware of a warm hand petting through his hair and Peter and Stiles talking softly. 

“I think hand feeding is a definite yes, and perhaps kneeling for us.” Peter says softly to Stiles while Chris just listens. 

“Praise too, our hunter responds so nicely to kind words, and touch.” Stiles answers just as softly. 

“I'm here, you know,” Chris murmurs sluggishly, pushing his head against Peters hand when he stops petting his hair. 

“Sorry sweetheart, we meant no disrespect, we just want to make sure you’re getting what you need.” Peter's tone is gentle as he continues to stroke Chris’s hair. 

Chris huffs quietly. “You’re doing alright so far, haven’t needed to shoot you yet, Alpha.” 

“Cheeky brat. No you haven’t, and Stiles and I want to keep you this happy. Do you feel ready to get up? You’ve been down a while. Drink this.” Chris feels a glass of cool water pressed to his lips and he drinks it down. 

“Good boy. Now let's get you up into a chair.” Peter helps Chris up, his legs wobbly and his head still fuzzy. 

Once settled he looks at the two. "What did you mean, I’ve been down for a while?” 

Peter hands Chris another glass of water, arching a brow and then smiling brightly when Chris starts to drink. 

“You went down into a light subspace. It was lovely to watch, and it shows great trust in us as your Doms.” Stiles’s voice is calm and Chris looks over to him, interested. 

“When a Sub is truly relaxed into their submission, they can enter a soft headspace, where they can let themselves just feel the experience and trust in their Dom to take care of them.” Chris looks to where Peter rests his hand on Chris hand. He feels the warmth from Peter’s skin and sees the same soft expression on Peter’s face mirrored in Stiles’s. 

Peter continues to speak. “We - Stiles and myself - thought it would have been more of a struggle for you to get there.” 

Stiles leans forward. “Did you enjoy the hand feeding, Chris?” 

Chris thinks about it. The hand feeding isn’t what he pictured in his mind when he thought about the d/s stuff he had read about or the porn he had watched, but then, he’s coming to believe he might have a lot of misconceptions about the whole thing. 

“It was soft,” Chris decided, “But I liked it.” 

“Wonderful, sweetheart. And don’t worry, we love soft scenes, but we’ll have no problems seeing how much you can take, making you fly.” Stiles tells him with an absolutely devilish grin. Chris shudders at the implications., He knows, without any doubt, that the pair are going to test and push him to his limits. He also knows that he’ll love every minute of it. 

Peter and Stiles are looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world. That he can draw such heated looks from them fills Chris with pride and joy. He’s happy and he intends to hold onto this as long for as long as he can. 

He knows he’s falling, falling hard for these two, and he’s doing it without a safety net. 

All he can do is enjoy the ride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading My Stuff and feel free to comment away ,


End file.
